High molecular weight light emitting materials and charge transporting materials are soluble in a solvent and capable of forming an organic layer in a light emitting device by a coating method, thus, variously investigated, and for example, a polyfluorene having a triphenylaminediyl group on the side chain is known as a polymer compound having a functional substituent such as a hole injection and transporting group, an electron injection and transporting group, a light emitting group or the like on the side chain of the conjugated main chain (see, Advanced Materials; 2002, Vol. 14, No. 11, p. 809).